Seven Deadly Sins
by AnotherCrazyUser
Summary: "El que este libre de pecado no sabe de lo que se pierde". Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons". Dedicado a: Alleina Salvatore. Parejas: Klaroline, Carenzo. Algo de Stefarine y Datherine.
1. Pereza

_Un saludo queridos unicornios y demás criaturas de la noche, soy sólo otro usuario loco y estoy aquí para envolverlos con mi demencia. **En esta ocasión este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"** y tienen una temática un tanto diferente, son siete one-shots de parejas/personajes distintos todos relacionados con uno de los pecados capitales. Así que,__**Alleina Salvatore,** espero que lo disfrutes._****

**_Primera Petición:_**

**_Klaroline (Klaus y Caroline)_**

**_Rating: Cualquiera, a pesar de que normalmente lea T o M._**

**_Género: Romance. El segundo no me importa._**

**_Temática: Quiero una historia en la que Caroline vaya a Nueva Orleans o Klaus vuelva a Mystic Falls, como ocurrió en TVD._**

**_Advertencia: No AU._**

* * *

><p><strong>PRIMER PECADO: PEREZA<strong>

"_No existe pasión más poderosa que la pasión de la pereza."_

—_Samuel Beckett._

_Caroline no quería que amaneciera._

No cuando tenía el calor del cuerpo de Klaus tan cerca. Sus cuerpos bailaban un acompasado ritmo animal y salvaje, mientras él la hacía suya, ella apenas podía marcarle la espalda frustrada al saber que saber que de aquello no quedaría cicatriz alguna. La habitación era todo lo contrario a silenciosa. Caroline se había decidido a dejar en él una marca interna, a hacerlo suyo y dejar marcada en su piel su propia firma. Klaus sentía el corazón latirle con fuerza queriendo salirse de su pecho, quería serlo todo para ella, quería hacer que ella enloqueciera por él.

_Klaus no quería volver a estar sólo nunca más. _

Ambos estaban cerca, pero ninguno quería detenerse. Se devoraron la boca a besos. Besos enloquecedores se llevaban toda la cordura y las buenas intenciones. Besos desesperados y salvajes que dejaban un sabor amargo lleno de culpa pero que eran más adictivos que la nicotina. Siempre se encuentra algo irresistible en lo prohibido. Y no había nada tan prohibido y estúpido como perderse en los ojos del otro mientras sus cuerpos buscaban tanta cercanía que era casi doloroso. Era prohibido, él tenía una familia, una mujer embarazada que esperaba su regreso con su impaciencia tan propia. Era estúpido, ella sabía que después de esto iba a arrepentirse. Aún así, eso no le impidió a Caroline tomar un vuelo a Nueva Orleans en la primera oportunidad que se le presentó, y no evitó que se arrojara a sus brazos aún sabiendo que Klaus compartía lecho con esa mujer lobo.

Se reunieron en una esquina aprovechando que la noche era su aliada. Huyeron juntos asaltando los labios del otro y tratando de abarcar tanta piel como podían mientras murmuraban palabras inentendibles entre besos, como dos amantes locos. Se escabulleron en una habitación de hotel mientras luchaban por no enamorarse del otro, de nuevo. Klaus la arrojó encima de la cama y ella lo despojó de su ropa con la misma urgencia. Sus cuerpos se fundieron sin más juegos previos. Caroline intentaba que el suave tacto y el dulce que la lengua de Klaus encerraba hicieran desaparecer todas esas noches de insomnio en las que observaba la luna pensando en que en algún lugar de Nueva Orleans, él quizás también pensaba en ella.

Sus embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas. Caroline estrelló sus labios contra los de Klaus de forma ansiosa, sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo desenfrenado y sus manos se entrelazaron al mismo tiempo. Fue un momento en donde se olvidaron de quienes eran, dejaban de ser un híbrido original con sed de poder y una vampiresa que siempre se enamoraba del tipo equivocado, dejaban de lado el resentimiento, los celos y la rabia.

_Caroline temía que amaneciera._

Se besaban con hambre y aunque el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en ellos, su necesidad del otro parecía nunca acabarse. No se rindieron hasta que cayeron exhaustos. Sus cuerpos entrelazados a la perfección lograron que todo se desvaneciera, el odio junto con cualquier otro sentimiento y ambición. Pero, para cuando el astro mayor iluminó la habitación, los pensamientos y el orgullo que fueron renegados hicieron acto de presencia una vez más y el desasosiego los invadía.

_Pero amanece._

Y aunque aquellos sentimientos se apoderan de ellos de forma letal y rápida, eso no les impide descansar en los brazos del otro. Y es cuando la pereza hace presencia, ninguno lo admite pero no hay mucho que pueda compararse a amanecer de esa forma. Con sus cuerpos entrelazados en un abrazo perfecto y el aroma del otro perfumando su piel. Y así, noche tras noche. Durante los cinco días que Caroline se queda en la ciudad. Se encuentran en la misma esquina y repiten el ciclo como si no pudieran escapar de él. Y cada noche se reproducen las mismas emociones y los mismos temores.

Hasta el último día, cuando el amanecer dura para siempre y nunca vuelve a anochecer. Su refugio perfecto ha sido destruido, y aunque aún existe la noche y hay sombras y sábanas para esconderse, ya no hay con quien ocultarse. Ya no sirve de nada jugar a los amantes clandestinos, no hay razón. No es necesario ansiar la oscuridad de la noche envolviéndolos con su protección, ni temer a la luz del día que revelaba aquello que debía ser ocultado. Ya no hay con quien dejarse llevar por la pereza y mantenerse allí, en silencio sintiendo al otro sin querer hacer nada más en el mundo.

_Ya no hay necesidad de nada más. Se acabó._

Caroline está ahora a miles de kilómetros sintiendo todo el arrepentimiento manifestarse mientras se promete que nunca se va a permitir ser_ la otra_ de nuevo. Klaus se siente inconsolable y aunque hay muchos planes de venganza y ambición rondando en su mente siempre hay algo que le recuerda a ella.

Ahora están atrapados en aquel eterno amanecer que no quiere dar tregua, sintiéndose más solos y miserables que nunca porque saben que la noche llegó a su fin.

_No van a poder volver a jugar a los amantes bajo la luz de la luna nunca más._

* * *

><p><em>Nos quedan seis pecados más, ¿continuamos?<em>


	2. Gula

**_Segunda Petición:_**

**_Katherine_**

**_Rating: _****_Cualquiera._**

**_Género: No me importa mucho, pero si hubiera acción, sería interesante :)_**

**_Temática: Me da igual la época en la que suceda, pero quiero ver a Katherine como vampiro. También me gustaría que aparecieran los Salvatore._**

**_Advertencia: No AU._**

_No estoy muy segura de poder considerar esto como acción, pero espero que te guste :)_

* * *

><p><strong>SEGUNDO PECADO: GULA<strong>

_"La glotonería es un camino recto hacia la lujuria y si se avanza un poco más, a la perdición del alma..."_

_—Isabel Allende._

_No era suficiente. Nada era suficiente._ _Nunca lo era._

Katherine succiona con más fuerza sintiendo el líquido carmesí llenarla, volverse parte de ella. Sus dientes están enterrados en la garganta de Damon Salvatore cuando Katherine se da cuenta que es la sangre más exquisita que ha probado nunca. Quizás esa fue la razón por la que se tomó tantas molestias. Porque Damon Salvatore no es más que otro pobre tonto que enloqueció por ella. Y Katherine está bien con eso mientras que la sangre de Damon siga teniendo el mismo exquisito sabor, mientras que la dulce esencia de la vida siga siendo tan deliciosa. Mientras que su corazón siga latiendo y bombeando sangre incansablemente.

Porque Damon, es sólo un juguete, su bolsa de alimento favorito. Porque lo único interesante de él es su sangre AB positivo. La única razón por la que seguía con ese teatro era porque cada noche lo deseaba con más fuerza, su sangre, su aroma, su cuerpo, su alma…lo quería todo de él. Quería que él fuera todo suyo.

Tratar de saciar su hambre era lo único que podía hacer para poder entregarse a Stefan, su amor verdadero, cuando se sacara a Damon de la cabeza podría convertir al castaño y serían el uno para el otro durante toda la eternidad. Pero primero tenía que curarse, tenía que acabar con esa obsesión malsana por el Salvatore equivocado. Y hasta lograrlo cada gota, cada milímetro cúbico de aquel líquido vital es simple e indiscutiblemente necesario para ella. Por eso sigue arrebatándole la vida al joven sin importar que su hermano esté parado en la puerta observándolos horrorizado desde hace unos pocos minutos.

Finalmente, logra separarse de Damon y se acerca al improvisado visitante. Sonríe traviesamente antes de mirarlo a los ojos e invitarlo a unirse. La expresión aterrada del hombre desaparece y se convierte en una de pura sumisión. Katherine vuelve a la cama en donde Damon no demora mucho en acercarse a ella y ofrecerle su cuello, su sangre. Katherine lo toma del mentón y se apodera de sus labios con ferocidad sintiendo el delicioso sabor metálico mezclarse con su saliva mientras unos brazos fuertes la acarician por atrás. Katherine no tiene que ser adivina para saber que es Stefan pidiéndole atención, deseoso por ofrecerle de su sangre, deseoso por alimentarla.

Y Katherine deja a Damon por unos instantes para complacerlo. ¿Después de todo quién es ella para privarlo del privilegio de alimentarla?

_Una y otra vez, hasta que sus corazones dejen de latir. _


	3. Ira

_**Tercera petición:**_

_**Carenzo (Caroline y Enzo)**_

_**Rating: T o M.**_

_**Género: Romance. No me importa cuál sea el segundo género.**_

_**Temática: Algún encuentro entre Caroline y Enzo como los que ya hemos visto en la serie, a ser posible. La química entre estos dos es magnífica.**_

_**Advertencia: No AU.**_

_Voy a ser honesta: no estoy muy segura de este one-shot. Debo confesar que dejé de ver Vampire Diaries al comienzo de la quinta temporada y lo que sé de Enzo es gracias a videos de Youtube y a la página de Vampire Diaries. Así que lamento, si hay algo fuera de lugar. _

* * *

><p><strong>TERCER PECADO: IRA<strong>

"_La ira ofusca la mente, pero hace transparente el corazón."_

—_Nicolás Tommaseo._

_La primera vez que Enzo besó a Caroline llovía._

Llovía como si el cielo estuviera a punto de derrumbarse pero Caroline creyó que los labios se le estaban incendiando cuando él se inclinó y la besó. Caroline quiso entonces sostenerlo contra sí y no dejarlo marcharse nunca, pero él le regalo esa atractiva sonrisa felina tan característica y quiso irse, dejándola allí, en Mystic Falls rodeada de vampiros, magia y humanos.

Después de haber pasado por tanto juntos, después de haber sido enemigos y aliados, después de haberse convertido en una de las personas más estables en su vida. Enzo tomó una maleta de viaje, de esas antiguas, y se despidió de ella con los ojos brillantes dedicándole un silencio que decía a gritos sordos lo que sentía. Justo cuando él se había vuelto todo para ella. Se sintió furiosa, la ira la embargó por completo y la hizo suya. Corrió por su sangre como si fuera ríos de lava hirviendo mientras los recuerdos volvían a ella.

_Porque había comenzado a llover antes. Mucho antes._

Caroline amaba la lluvia. Cuando era niña chapoteaba entre los charcos con un impermeable tan amarillo como su cabello y correteaba feliz mientras las gotas de agua empapaban su rostro. Últimamente ver la lluvia caer la ponía triste. Pensaba en que podía tratarse del cielo llorando la pérdida de un amor, entonces recordaba aquellas tardes de lluvia enfrente de la chimenea de la casa de la abuela de Bonnie cuando ella les contaba historias magnificas mientras comían galletas con leche caliente. Quizás ahora las tomaría más enserio, después de convertirse en vampiro, de descubrir que su mejor amiga era una bruja y el ancla entre dos mundos, que Elena y Stefan son doppelgängers y que la magia existe, Caroline podría convencerse de que todas esas historias son de verdad.

Sobre todo cuando Enzo se giró y le sonrió débilmente, de una forma tan extraña que Caroline quiso pellizcarse para despertar de aquella pesadilla. Era una despedida. Y Caroline odiaba las despedidas. Siempre dejaban ese sentimiento de desolación que se instalaba en su pecho mientras la soledad se sentía más fuerte y el dolor silencioso que la atormentaba empezaba a volverse habitual. Como cuando se fue su padre y no mucho tiempo después su madre. Como cuando aquel híbrido original le dedicó aquella sonrisa ladeada con dulzura y le prometió todo para luego marcharse y dejarla atrás. Dejándola enamorada, furiosa, rota y más sola que nunca. ¿Dónde quedo aquello de… «Él es tu primer amor. Yo pretendo ser el último»?

Y ella fue lo suficientemente estúpida para creerlo. Aquello estaba mal y Caroline se lo repitió cada vez que Klaus la abrazaba, cada vez que le sonreía y sobre todo cuando se perdía en sus labios. Al final no pudo detenerse, corrió a ciegas y terminó cayendo por el precipicio. Y luego estaba Stefan, con aquella sonrisa amable en su rostro, con ese fervor implacable de hacer lo correcto, con aquellos abrazos que le sabían poco. Pero él era inalcanzable y Caroline tuvo que estrellarse contra la realidad de nuevo para notarlo. Stefan jamás sería suyo.

Pero lo quería, lo quería tanto que al menos tenerlo cerca como un amigo contaba, una simple pelea de esas que se estaban volviendo más frecuentes entre los dos la hizo marcharse con las manos hechas puños y los labios apretados, odiaba la forma en la que él actuaba a veces. Con la mente nublada por tantos pensamientos y contradicciones apenas se dio cuenta de donde iba. Y entonces Enzo estaba allí. Su corazón latió furiosamente y se sonrojó sin saber la razón. Él estaba tan atractivo como siempre, con su inseparable chaqueta negra, unos pantalones del mismo color y una camiseta gris. La sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro cuando lo vio empacar rápidamente mientras hablaba por teléfono.

Y Caroline quiso irse, quiso fingir que no había escuchado nada y desaparecer sigilosamente ya que él aparentemente no la había notado. Pero se quedó allí, escuchando a la mujer al otro lado de la línea decirle que llamaba desde un ancianato cercano a Boston donde una tal Maggie estaba bastante grave y no sabían si iba a poder soportar una noche más. Vio su rostro con una expresión de desesperación tan extraña que se quedó sin aliento. Aquel no era el Enzo que ella conocía. En el instante en que Caroline se dio cuenta que el hombre devastado, melancólico y roto enfrente suyo no se parecía absolutamente en nada al Enzo arrogante, coqueto y divertido que a veces podía marearla y al cual quería golpear la mitad del tiempo, se dio cuenta verdaderamente de cuanto lo extrañaba.

Porque justo cuando creyó que nada podía sacarla del dolor de no ser correspondida por Stefan apareció Enzo en el panorama. Y se hicieron amigos, o algo así. Al comienzo apenas lo soportaba pero él la hacía reír y se sentía bien estar con él. Inexplicablemente se convirtió en una de las personas más importantes en su vida y a partir de eso todo se sintió simplemente correcto. Sin importar que Stefan y Enzo pelearan como perros y gatos a cada instante, obviando que Damon estaba en algún lugar con Bonnie y que Elena no parecía ella misma. Y Caroline tuvo que admitir que Enzo le gustaba, menos que bastante pero más que un poquito.

Así que era de esperarse que ella lo extrañara incluso si aún no se había ido. Algo se rompió dentro de ella y se dio cuenta de que, comparado con no ver a Enzo de nuevo, el que Klaus tuviera aquella fiebre de poder que le impedía regresar a Mystic Falls y que Stefan fuera tan lento y ciego para notarla le importaba más bien poco. Enzo suspiró y la apartó con suavidad antes de salir de la casa donde el Camaro descapotable de Damon estaba aparcado. Lo siguió y se quedó allí parada bajo la lluvia viéndolo ajustar el techo y arrojar la maleta al baúl.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes irte?! —le espetó Caroline furiosa apretando los labios casi gritando para hacerse oír entre el estruendoso aguacero cuando él cerró el baúl.

—En el auto de Damon, los muertos no conducen. —respondió Enzo con simplicidad. — ¿qué sucede, preciosa? Si te preocupa el auto lo devolveré apenas pueda.

— ¿En serio me preguntas qué sucede? ¡Eres un idiota!—Bramó Caroline desesperada con las manos apoyadas en su cadera. Sintiendo aquella ira y desolación apoderarse de ella con más fuerza.

Enzo simplemente bufó pero no dijo nada, Caroline hizo un sonido ahogado y se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano derecha, balbuceando cosas sin sentido. Su cabello había empezado a pegarse a su cabeza, aplastado por la lluvia y sintió las primeras lágrimas calientes resbalar por sus mejillas. Todo había cambiado tanto. Caroline solía odiarlo. Caroline solía odiar a Enzo con todas sus fuerzas porque no tenía respeto por la vida humana, porque era sarcástico, porque era malo, porque su acento era irresistible y con todo ese coqueteo la sacaba de quicio. Porque Enzo era tan…_Enzo._

—Entonces te vas a ir a ver a Maggie. —Aseveró con fastidio acercándose él.

— Creí que ya lo sabías, me estabas espiando después de todo. —Repuso Enzo—.Deberías estar feliz, por fin te libraste de mí. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. Todo. No te vayas. Mejor vete. Sí, vete. Lárgate —masculló Caroline confusa, y se dispuso a dar media vuelta y marcharse pero Enzo la tomó de la muñeca y la obligó a girarse.

—Lo siento, pero quiero hacer esto al menos una vez. —Se excusó el vampiro acercándose a ella.

Sintió su respiración contra su rostro. Aquel olor a almizcle rodeándola. Enzo estaba cerca, tan cerca que Caroline dejó de temblar por el frío sintiendo que su piel ardía, ardía como si no tuviera el anillo puesto y estuviera expuesta a la luz del sol. Sin embargo, el único dolor que sentía era no estar lo suficientemente cerca de él. Y aun así compartían el mismo aire. Caroline se perdió en esos ojos tan oscuros como el carbón.

—Soy malo siendo bueno —susurró Enzo lentamente con la voz ronca y un esbozo de sonrisa dibujado en el rostro—. Me distraigo. Por eso le dejo ese papel al idiota de Stefan.

— ¿Quién?—Inquirió Caroline confundida e impaciente.

Caroline ardía, se preguntó si no estaría enferma cuando sintió las gotas de lluvia caer contra su rostro como quemándola.

_Quizá fuera la ira. _

Enzo rió y Caroline sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo al escucharlo. Sintió una de sus manos fuertes acariciarle el rostro con dulzura mientras la miraba hipnotizado. Caroline quería seguir el guión de alguna comedia romántica y decir « Bésame ya, idiota.» pero estaba temblando como una hoja de papel en una tormenta y dudaba poder decir más de dos palabras sin tartamudear como una tonta. Sus labios eran aún más ardientes que su mirada. Y Caroline sintió que se derretía en ese instante. Sus labios eran suaves y la acariciaron sin miedo, ella jadeó y de repente ya no estaban besándose dulcemente.

_Quizá sólo estaba enamorada._

Ella enredó los dedos entre sus cabellos húmedos mientras lo acercaba necesitándolo y él la tomó de la cintura pegándola por completo a su cuerpo. Su lengua hambrienta se deslizó por su boca y ella estuvo segura de que no se habría podido mantener de pie si no fuese por el férreo agarre de Enzo. Fue lento, enloquecedor y salvaje. Cuando él se separó de ella jadeando con el pelo revuelto y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas mientras la miraba sorprendido, Caroline lo volvió a besar.

—Vamos a mi casa —Fue lo primero que dijo cuando logró separarse de sus labios embriagadores. Seguían parados en medio de la lluvia tan cerca como podían pero Caroline decidió que si quería que algo pasara tenía que hacer lo correcto.

Enzo sonrió traviesamente y al darse cuenta de lo que él estaba pensando, lo golpeó en el brazo falsamente ofendida.

—Si nos vamos a Boston necesito algo de ropa, a menos de que estés dispuesto a darme tu tarjeta de crédito para ir de compras. — Explicó la chica quitándole las llaves del auto y dejando a un estupefacto vampiro de pie en medio de la lluvia.

_No iban a dejarla atrás, otra vez._

La primera vez que Enzo la besó llovía a cantaros y a ella ya no le interesaba nada más. Enzo era un idiota, un arrogante y un engreído pero eso no podía importarle menos cuando lo vio correr y subirse por la puerta del copiloto empapado, con la alegría de un niño en navidad y una sonrisa torcida dibujada en esos atractivos labios.

— ¿Qué estamos esperando, cariño? Hay alguien que quiero presentarte.

Llovía, y aunque el techo del Camaro de Damon cumplía su función, las gotas que se filtraban por él y chocaban contra su mano entrelazada a la de Enzo era lo único la quemaba viva.

_La ira se había ido. Sólo quedaba el amor._

* * *

><p><em>Cualquier crítica, sugerencia y demás son bien recibidos. Dejen un review :)<em>


	4. Lujuria

_Aunque las peticiones se acabaron el capítulo anterior, aquí tienen algunos momentos Klaroline extra._

* * *

><p><strong>CUARTO PECADO: LUJURIA<strong>

"_El amor es un maldito fastidio, especialmente cuando también está unido a la lujuria."_

—_James Joyce_

Si alguien le dijese a Klaus que hasta los híbridos se pueden enfermar, él se reiría hasta llorar después de haber asesinado al atrevido bastardo por dudar de la grandeza de su linaje. Pero en este momento, reírse o matar a alguien es lo último en las prioridades de Klaus.

Porque acaba de descubrir que está enfermo. Y no es ni de lejos gracioso.

No es como si tuviera a alguien a quien confiarle su gran revelación, incluso su familia lo quiere muerto, por eso, Klaus se ve obligado a hacerle competencia a Elena Gilbert y a Stefan Salvatore en eso de andar por las esquinas anotando cosas en cuadernitos secretos idiotas mientras espera encontrar un patrón o algo que devele la naturaleza de sus dolencias…ajá, ¡Que viva la ciencia!

Ahora, después de varias semanas, el híbrido ve una luz al final del túnel y es justo contemplando la espalda desnuda de Caroline que duerme apaciblemente en su cama, que descubre la verdad. Y aunque salir corriendo por la calle mientras grita: _¡Eureka!_ es algo que se le pasa por la mente, al menos unos segundos, se da cuenta de que a veces la ignorancia es felicidad.

Todo comenzó con aquellas locas ganas de sonreír a la vida, Klaus nunca fue un hombre muy risueño y de la nada era un poco raro que estuviera por allí sonriendo como un idiota estreñido. Después de eso aquella sensación de que todo iba a estar bien empezó a cegarlo, algo bastante bueno, si no fuera por el hecho de que los hermanos Salvatore y compañía andaban pululando por allí y haciendo planes para matarlo. Se le suma aquella necesidad absurda de compartir el mismo espacio-tiempo-lugar que cierta porrista rubia las veinticuatro horas del día, lo cual no sería tan catastrófico si ella no lo odiara tanto.

Y después de tantas aventuras, planes y emboscadas, Klaus técnicamente, debería estar satisfecho, después de todo, él siempre va veinte pasos más allá que el patético grupito con complejo heroico que trata de asesinarlo, pero la cantidad sospechosa de pensamientos que le roba Caroline no deja de atormentarlo ni le permite disfrutar esa felicidad.

Cuando Klaus por fin puede afirmar que él y Caroline son más que: p_ersonas-que-apenas-se-soportan-y-aún-así-van-a-bailes-juntos_ pero _mucho-menos-que-amigos,_ hay otra cosa que le molesta de sobremanera y es aquella falta de templanza cuando ve a Tyler y a Caroline juntos, porque aunque anteriormente había atribuido sus ansias de estar con ella a su espíritu cazador y a la evidente atracción que hay entre ellos, Klaus no comprende que tiene de especial el chico Logdwood como para hacerlo desear su muerte al menos una decena de veces por día.

Por último está aquel síntoma que lleva rondándolo desde que la conoció.

Asegurar que la deseaba era un eufemismo. Quería que el fuego recorriera sus venas mientras se perdía en el brillo travieso que tenían sus preciosos ojos azules, ansiaba su toque fantasmagórico y sensual. Quería que su voz lo envolviera por completo, demandaba sus besos seductores, su perfume rodeándolo y sus gemidos roncos contra su oído provocándolo. Necesitaba esas piernas firmes y tersas envolviendo su cintura mientras la llevaba al abismo del placer.

Porque si se trataba de deseo, él tenía la cuota completa cuando se trataba de Caroline… Había algo en su forma de mirarlo, de hablarle, de retarlo que le resultaba perturbadoramente irresistible, eran como imanes y aunque odiaba admitir que la necesitaba más que nada, era jodidamente cierto.

Klaus solía pensar que al ser un original hibrido tendría al mundo a sus pies y que con un chasquido de dedos iba a obtener lo que deseara, pero aquella hipótesis se derrumbó con cada excusa absurda que el original se vio obligado a utilizar para poder dormir con Caroline. Sin segundas intensiones, _sólo dormir_. Uno no pensaría lo solitaria que sería la vida, aún teniendo todo ese poder, y desde que Klaus aceptó aquellos sentimientos de atracción por la chica rubia, para él se siente como si por primera vez en siglos tuviese una elección.

Y Klaus tomó esa decisión desde la primera vez que se despertó con Caroline entre sus brazos.

Puede que roncara, que lo pateara, hablara dormida y de nada sirve mencionar el horrible despertar que Caroline tiene, pero se le perdona todo a lo más importante en su vida, después de todo, unos cuantos minutos con ella opacaban su existencia vacía y lo hacían sentir más vivo que nunca. Lo cierto es que él necesitaba ver aquella melena rubia y sedosa esparcida sobre su almohada cada mañana.

Klaus se dedicó a observar su cuerpo de diosa griega apenas cubierto por una sabana, había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba observándola dormir y aunque probablemente esto no ayudara a convencer a Caroline de que, él _en verdad_ no la acosaba, era inevitable.

Se grabó su perfecto y delicado rostro, mientras sonreía traviesamente al acercarse a ella para interrumpir su apacible sueño, le gustaba que Caroline estuviera completamente ajena a sus planes, había algo irresistible en el factor sorpresa. Con movimientos sigilosos y rápidos estuvo encima de la rubia en tan solo segundos, aspiró el aroma de su cabello antes de dedicarse a besar su cuello con lentitud. Un gemido ronco como respuesta hizo que su sangre se convirtiera en lava caliente.

— ¿Lista para otra ronda, cariño?—Susurró Klaus de forma provocadora mientras que con una mano acariciaba a su antojo el terso abdomen de la vampiresa y con la otra se dedicaba a pellizcar su pezón izquierdo.

—Pervertido…—Gimió Caroline en respuesta mientras se arqueaba contra el cuerpo de Klaus.

—La lujuria también es parte de los efectos secundarios. —Murmuró sensualmente el híbrido antes de besarla.

— ¿Qué efectos secundarios?— Inquirió la chica algo confundida antes de acariciar el torso definido de Klaus.

El híbrido esbozó una sonrisa sensual pero antes de que pudiera responder, las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta y en vez de eso un jadeo casi animal escapó de sus labios. Caroline sonrió con superioridad al ver el atractivo rostro de Mikaelson enrojecer de repente.

— ¿Decías, cariño?—Murmuró la rubia con falsa inocencia sin dejar de masturbar el miembro Semi-erecto de Klaus.

Cuando Klaus respondió sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por el deseo. La vampiresa nunca podría olvidar lo que él murmuró contra su oído antes de sujetarla por las muñecas y tomarla de forma casi animal una y otra vez. Todo era perfecto, porque la única sensación permitida, de común acuerdo al parecer, era el deseo, y todo lo que éste implicaba. Tocar, chupar, morder, lastimar, acariciar y besar… cualquier cosa para satisfacerse. Así que, cuando las energías los abandonaron y se encontró adormilada entre los fuertes brazos del híbrido, Caroline no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa victoriosa.

Porque Klaus sí que había descubierto el nombre de aquella enfermedad que se había apoderado de él desde hace tiempo.

"_Los muchos efectos secundarios de estar enamorado."_

Definitivamente, Caroline nunca había dormido así bien… y de poco, antes de aquella noche. ¿Pero qué podía hacer ella? Después de todo, alguien tenía que ayudar a Klaus a lidiar con aquellos dichosos "efectos secundarios".


	5. Envidia

_Para los amantes del Carenzo, un one-shot extra. Lamento si los personajes son algo OoC, como lo mencionaba antes no conozco mucho a Enzo ni la quimica entre ellos dos._

* * *

><p><strong>QUINTO PECADO: ENVIDIA<strong>

"_La envidia es causada por ver a otro gozar de lo que deseamos; los celos, por ver a otro poseer lo que quisiéramos poseer nosotros."_

—_Diógenes Laercio_

Ella es brillante. Cómo un soplo de luz, ilumina todo lo que toca y es capaz de sonreír incluso con el corazón destrozado. Hace mucho tiempo que no Enzo conocía alguien así, que significara tanto. Ella le hace reír con facilidad. Basta con que lo mire a los ojos para sentirse en casa, por primera vez en décadas. Caroline Forbes es pura energía y buenas intenciones, es su conciencia personificada. Es algo tan hermoso e inaccesible que todo lo que él puede hacer es limitarse a añorarla, a buscarla. A rogar que lo note.

Pero él es realista, Caroline Forbes no es perfecta. Y Enzo podría pensar en mil razones por las que Caroline no lo es, pero la que más le importa es una. Porque Caroline es un maldito desastre, ella siempre va a ver lo bueno de las personas aunque estas no lo merezcan, y no importan las advertencias, no importan las señales, no importa nada. Porque ella no va a desistir hasta que sea muy tarde. No hasta que termine con el corazón roto.

Porque Caroline es demasiado…Caroline, es tan impertinente, impulsa, compasiva, ingenua y terca que Enzo se pregunta porque se toma tantas molestias cuando la conoce tan bien. Así que no importa cuánto le diga, le insista y trate de hacerla entender, Caroline jamás se va a dar por vencida con las personas rotas con vidas destrozadas, cómo aquel estúpido híbrido lleno de promesas que nunca cumplió, como el imbécil de Stefan Salvatore, _cómo él._ Y Enzo esta aterrorizado, nunca lo va admitir, pero cada segundo que está con ella siente que está caminando sobre un campo minado. Y aunque desea salvarla de él mismo, ser noble y alejarse de ella como una vez hizo con Maggie, la soledad y la desesperación lo han vuelto débil, tanto así que Enzo no se ve capaz de vivir en un mundo sin Caroline Forbes.

Quizás sea la química, esa atracción derrochadora que los envuelve en una persecución sin final cada vez que están juntos. Son como imanes y puede que él no la merezca pero incluso un ciego sabría que siempre ha existido un algo más entre ellos. A pesar de sus berrinches incontrolables, de sus sermones y parloteos, de sus desesperados intentos en convertirlo en un hombre diferente, e ignorando sus sarcasmos, sus indirectas y toda esa rutina de coqueteo intencionado, Enzo sabe que el vinculo que están forjando va más allá de la amistad.

Quizás sea culpa de sus rizos dorados, esa melena inquieta y salvaje que despierta todos sus sentidos de cazador. O de esos ojos azules tan puros como el cielo pero que pueden ser tan letales como un mar embravecido. Quizás es su voz, esa voz agradable y juguetona que puede convertirse en un parloteo chillón sin perder nunca ese toque de dulzura, de preocupación. Tal vez sean sus labios, esos que se le antojan irresistibles, aquellos labios que lo llaman y lo invitan a disfrutar de su suavidad. Pero es especialmente su sonrisa, porque cuando ella le sonríe de esa forma tan indescifrable, él es el _no-hombre-sí-vampiro_ más feliz del mundo, y se muere de ganas de preguntarle, de atosigarla, hasta que ella le diga porque le sonríe de esa manera, como si él fuera algo, cómo si él lo fuera todo. El miedo se lo impide. El miedo de perderla, el miedo de que todo sea muy bueno para ser cierto. El miedo de ser abandonado.

— No te tomaba por el tipo de chico que se pierde en sus pensamientos mientras observa el horizonte. —Pregunta de forma casual Caroline sobresaltándolo, ella saborea el momento divertida por tomarlo por sorpresa y se sienta junto a él en la barra del reformado Mystic Grill. — ¿En qué piensas, Enzo?

Enzo se toma un tiempo antes de responder, se pierde en el cielo tornándose naranja y se deleita viendo a los pájaros volar raudos por el firmamento, libres y sin temor alguno. Suspira con melancolía dispuesto a dejar atrás la profundidad de sus cavilaciones y desvía la mirada de la ventana para fijarse en el rostro de Caroline.

—En ti. —Contesta con tanta honestidad mientras se pierde en esos ojos azules que lo miran con sorpresa y aturdimiento, no obstante, consciente de su papel Enzo esboza aquella sonrisa satírica y coqueta que tan bien conoce la chica, quien enseguida pone los ojos en blanco. —Así que, ¿a qué le debo el honor de tu compañía, preciosa?

—Estoy acompañando a Stefan, él necesita hablar con Matt para hacerle una oferta. Imaginamos que estaría buscando empleo después de lo que paso con el Grill. —Responde Caroline algo tensa, bastante consciente de la apatía entre los dos.

Se siente como si ella hubiera atravesado su corazón con una estaca. Su ceño se frunce, su mandíbula se tensa y aprieta el vaso de whisky que estaba sosteniendo entre sus manos mientras un fuego motivado por el odio consume sus entrañas. Caroline lo mira con aquello ojos suyos tan expresivos tranquilizándolo algo, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar que el cristal empiece a fracturarse entre sus dedos. Maldito Salvatore. Y Enzo es honesto, al menos consigo mismo, odia a Stefan y sí, lo envidia, y ¿qué? ¿Cuál es el problema? Puede que antes de dormir fantaseé con asesinarlo de tantas maneras distintas y tan dolorosas que quizás deba escribir un manual para que no se le olvide. Puede que cada vez que lo vea con su sonrisa de niño estúpido y aquella miradita de _no-he-roto-ni-un-plato_ que pone cuando esta con _su _Caroline sienta el odio corriendo por sus venas y aquel escozor de sus entrañas quemándose de envidia. Porque ya se lo había dicho a Matt una vez, estaba celoso.

_Enzo estaba jodida y putamente_ celoso de aquel estúpido castaño que se las arreglaba para comportarse como un retrasado mental y, sin embargo, terminaba ganándole siempre. Tenía ganas de cortarlo en pedazos cuando ese patán envolvía a Caroline en un abrazo, tenía ganas de romper cada hueso de su cuerpo cada vez que ella le dedicaba esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que le robó el corazón y que ella debería dedicarle a él y a nadie más. Sí, lo envidiaba hasta la médula. El saber que ella lo quería, lo enfermaba. Lo mataba. Que todas sus posibilidades con Caroline desaparecieran cuando Stefan estaba en la misma habitación lo destrozaba.

Pero no se iba a rendir, lucharía por ella, cambiaría por si mismo pero para ella. Sería el hombre que ella veía. Porque cuando ella le miraba con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, Enzo se olvidaba del dolor, se olvidaba del sufrimiento y veía al mundo como un lugar mejor. Sintió su mirada intensa y antes de que ella tratara de apaciguarlo de no hacer nada estúpido, Enzo se terminó lo que quedaba de alcohol de un sorbo cortándose ligeramente los labios con el cristal astillado del vaso y puso un billete en el mostrador para luego levantarse con elegancia.

—Preciosa, fue un placer pero la noche es joven y yo tengo que hacer lo mío. Hay muchas mujeres guapas esperando por recibir aunque sea un mordisco de mí. —Se despidió Enzo con una sonrisa socarrona menospreciando el dolor que ella le había causado. Escuchó a Caroline farfullar algo por lo bajo cuando se alejó, pero enseguida recordó algo y se acercó a ella recostándose con garbo en la barra sin respetar su espacio personal lo más mínimo. —Y por cierto, no soy "un chico que se pierde en su pensamientos mirando el horizonte", soy un hombre, Caroline. —Susurró él con sensualidad deleitándose al decir su nombre antes de lamerse el labio de forma casual limpiando una gota de sangre que cayó de su labio cortado por el cristal. Ella se estremeció ligeramente sonrojándose y para cuando Caroline se recompuso y estuvo a punto de responderle, Enzo ya se había ido.

El vampiro salió del lugar con una sonrisa vanidosa dibujada en su atractivo rostro. Porque puede que Stefan Salvatore y él fueran totalmente diferentes, polos opuestos, vidas opuestas. Porque sin importar que Stefan fuera del tipo de idiota que conseguía el mundo entero solo con existir, y a pesar de que él mismo fuera solo un pobre diablo tratando de redimirse para encontrar algo de felicidad, no iba a dejarlo salirse con la suya. Y sí, podía podrirse de la envidia, después de todo, las personas se mueren más de envidia que de cáncer, pero en ese instante le daba igual que Stefan Salvatore naciera con suerte y él, en cambio, tuviera suerte de nacer, no iba a rendirse sin luchar.

No ahora, ni nunca.

La muerte sería un destino muy misericordioso para Stefan. Iba a obligarlo a ver como hacía a Caroline la mujer-vampiro más feliz del planeta, iba a demostrarle el peso de su equivocación. Iba a hacerlo sufrir de la misma envidia malsana que él padecía, pero multiplicado al infinito.

Iba a enamorarla.

Después de todo, tenía toda la eternidad para conseguirlo porque aunque Caroline Forbes no era la perfección personificada, era la única para él.


	6. Avaricia

**SEXTO PECADO: AVARICIA**

"_El que tiene mucho desea más, lo cual demuestra que no tiene bastante; pero el que tiene bastante ha llegado a un punto al que el rico no llega jamás."_

—_Séneca._

Las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro empapando su camisa arrugada, enterró la cabeza entre las rodillas buscando algo de consuelo, algo de equilibrio entre la tormenta de sus cavilaciones. Sintió el viento golpear con más fuerza y sus mejillas quemar gracias al frío que era intensificado por la humedad latente en ellas.

Estaba anonadado, herido y desamparado. Sentado en la escalinata de su propia casa, acurrucado sobre sí mismo tratando de mantener el calor mientras su corazón se rompía en pedazos en su propio cuerpo sin poder dejar de preguntarse ¿qué había hecho mal? Aun sabiendo que era estúpido culparse a sí mismo cuando él no había hecho nada diferente a amarla con locura. Incluso ahora con la vista nublada por las lágrimas, las manos heladas y sollozando como un chiquillo, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. En cuanto la amaba.

Ella se estaba acostando con alguien más en este momento, en su propia casa, y él no podía dejar de pensar en lo perfecta que era.

No podía sentirse más miserable. Siempre lo supo. Desde que la vio por primera vez se dio cuenta de que ella era perfecta y jamás estaría a su altura, él besaba el piso por donde ella caminaba y se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo. ¿Quién no sentiría lo mismo compartiendo lecho con una diosa?

Cada instante con ella había sido increíblemente feliz. Incluso con cada pelea, con cada malentendido, con cada desagravio…él era feliz mientras ella estuviera allí, a su lado. Ahora decepcionado y hecho añicos no podía dejar de reprocharse por estar tan ciego, por ser tan idiota. Debió saberlo. Era tan evidente. Con el tiempo las noches en vela preguntándose dónde estaba ella eran cada vez más numerosas, sus excusas eran cada vez peores, sus silencios eran cada vez más miserables, sus momentos juntos disminuyeron al igual que las manifestaciones de cariño. Stefan buscó un cigarrillo y lo encendió con las manos temblorosas. Aspiró con ansias y exhaló sintiendo el alivio que solo proporciona la nicotina.

_Katherine lo engañaba. Y de todas las personas con las que podía traicionarlo eligió a su hermano._

Maldijo entre dientes y se puso de pie. Podría haber hecho cualquier cosa, podría haber entrado a la habitación y armar un escándalo, incluso tomar una escopeta y una estaca y matarlos a ambos...o al menos intentarlo. Sin embargo, él decidió caminar cabizbajo hacia la taberna más cercana. Lo único que iba a morir esa noche eran sus penas a punta de whisky barato y mala música.

Porque no iba a ser el único. Damon iba a descubrirlo. Iba a descubrir que la mujer a la que amaba era la misma que se acostaba con su hermano. Y cuando lo hiciera iba a irse. Y ellos terminarían con el corazón roto y el orgullo pisoteado pero se tendrían el uno al otro. Siempre estarían juntos, incondicionalmente. Sin importar las Katherine´s, los secretos, enemigos o las peleas, al final del día siempre iban a poder contar con el otro. _Siempre._

Y Katherine… Katherine iba a perderlos. Y cuando ese momento llegara, ella va a querer arrastrarse, llorar, gritar y destrozar unas cuantas tráqueas porque los tuvo a ambos y ahora está sola y más desdichada que nunca. Sin sus juguetes favoritos.

Entre la décima y onceava copa de whisky Stefan sonríe. Sonríe porque sabe que es cuestión de tiempo hasta que Katherine vuelva a hacer de las suyas, porque "hierba mala nunca muere" y si además es tan tóxica como la vampiresa, definitivamente va a conseguir más víctimas, nuevas marionetas para manipular a su gusto. Y aún así, Stefan ríe sabiendo que al final Katherine va a perder. Va a volver a estar sola y que el ciclo va a continuar de la misma forma, sin importar lo que haga. Porque ella lo quiere todo. Porque nada basta para llenar el vacío de su interior.

Porque para Katherine nunca es suficiente. Y nunca va a encontrar a nadie que la ame de la forma en la que él y su hermano lo hacían.

Estaba condenada a perderlo todo.


	7. Soberbia

_Este es el último, un poquito más de Katherine, ya vimos su punto de vista en Gula, una situación de desengaño para Stefan en Avaricia y aquí tenemos a Damon, que lo disfruten__._

_Espero que te haya gustado Alleina Salvatore, fue todo un placer escribir los diferentes one-shots, espero haya estado a la altura de tus expectativas. Un saludo y feliz amigo invisible (¿?)_

_Antes de empezar quiero agradecerle a ValentinaVK por permitirme utilizar su poema "Matarte fue difícil". Gracias pequeña por permitirme utilizar tus letras de musa. _

* * *

><p><em> <strong>SÉPTIMO PECADO: SOBERBIA<strong>_

_Esto es lo que abandoné,_

_Tengo que salir,_

_Tengo que huir de aquí,_

_Incluso si busco dentro de ti…_

Damon podría amarla una eternidad.

Y podría amarla una eternidad porque nunca antes contempló algo tan hermoso como su sonrisa. Porque cuando ella lo mira a los ojos se siente completo. Porque no puede evitarlo. Porque la ama con locura, porque cada vez que la ve se pierde en su sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que le abrió la puerta al paraíso. Y la ama con capricho. Porque cada parte de ella es hipnotizante, atrayente. Porque Damon nunca va a cansarse de escuchar su risa.

_La vida que dejé,_

_La vida sólo fue…_

_Un refugio para mi tormento,_

_Lo único que hice fue maldecirte,_

_Sólo un beso,_

_Y me desespero,_

_La luz de mi alma,_

_Las pesadillas que esconde mi almohada._

La odiaba. O quería hacerlo. Cada instante con ella, cada palabra, cada sonrisa, cada promesa… no eran más que burdas mentiras. Katherine no lo amaba. Probablemente nunca lo quiso. Ella eligió a Stefan. Siempre a Stefan. ¿Y qué si su amor no pudiera alcanzarla? Ella ya no estaba allí y no valía la pena pensar en lo que nunca fue. Ella no lo merecía. Y el saberlo no hacía de su sufrimiento más soportable. ¿Por qué era más fácil odiar a Stefan? ¿A su propia sangre? Ella los manipuló, les mintió y los utilizó a ambos y aún así Damon no puede dejar de sentir resentimiento contra su hermano. ¿Por qué Stefan? ¿Por qué no elegirlo a él?

_Y ahora contemplo el cielo,_

_Con mi enferma mente,_

_Preservando el líquido del tiempo._

_Te di la sangre de mi corazón,_

_Fuera de todo entendimiento,_

_Te alimenté con el poder de mis sentimientos,_

_Y muchas veces te dejé gobernar,_

_En mis acciones,_

_Eras la autoridad._

_Y sin embargo…_

Había matado a un hombre. Stefan prácticamente lo obligó, se lo rogó y él no pudo negarse. Aunque en realidad si tenía opción. Resulta que Kath…ella no sólo les mintió y utilizó como marionetas, también los convirtió en monstruos. Sentado a oscuras con la vista perdida en el horizonte, o al menos en lo poco que puede ver a través de las persianas, en la habitación de hotel en la que se están hospedando, Damon trata de no pensar en ello.

Pero es imposible, el ruido de sus pensamientos lo está matando, no puede dejar de repetir una y otra vez en su mente la forma en la que asesinó a un inocente. En lo mucho que lo disfrutó. En lo efímera que parece la vida cuando ves extinguirse la luz en los ojos de alguien. A lo lejos escucha a Stefan decirle que una amiga de Katherine va a venir mañana para ayudarlos. Mañana van a poder volver a sentir la luz del sol sin morir en el intento. Damon no lo escucha más. Se pierde en la forma en la que Stefan pronuncia su nombre y el que su hermano sea capaz de hablar de ella sin sentirse mal, le duele. Porque él aún no es capaz de pronunciar su nombre sin que las lágrimas le nublen los ojos.

_Aún te escucho respirar,_

_Y aún veo a tus manos temblar,_

_Recuerdos de hoy sobreviven,_

_Y de nuevo me van a torturar._

Sus ojos cafés, su caminar elegante, su cuerpo, sus manos…cada cosa de ella lo persigue. Lo acecha. Han pasado cien años, aunque desde hace unos cuantos apagó su humanidad y desde entonces ha perdido la cuenta de las mujeres que han pasado por su cama, Damon sigue sin olvidarla. Y está tan cansado. Porque buscar una sustituta parece algo injusto, con él, con las mujeres a las que elije y especialmente con Katherine. Porque después de todo lo que ella le hizo él la sigue amando como si fuera ayer.

_Y silenciosamente,_

_Vencen a mi corazón,_

_Mi corazón,_

_Tu dolor._

_Tú me sostuviste en la vida,_

_Y me diste una salida,_

_Me derrotaste en el tormento,_

_Y no logro entender,_

_Cómo lo llegaste a hacer…_

Cada noche antes de dormir ve su sonrisa traviesa. Y aunque odie hacerlo y haya intentado mil y una tácticas para evitarlo, a veces es gratificante. Es preferible ver sus preciosos dientes blancos enmarcados por unos suaves labios que rememorar las vidas que ha extinguido. Y luego están las pesadillas…Y Damon empieza a odiar a Katherine, un poquito, por haberse salido con la suya, por haberlo dejado estancado allí. Por no tener que escuchar gritos de personas inocentes pidiendo piedad cada noche. Porque sabe que ella no dedicó ni un solo minuto a pensar en él. Y él no puede evitar dedicar horas enteras a pensarla cada día de su vida desde que la conoció.

_Aún veo el brillo de tus ojos,_

_Y puedo sentir el calor de tu cuerpo,_

_El matarte fue difícil._

Elena no es Katherine. Fue más difícil de asimilar de que él esperaba, después de todo estuvo enamorado de la misma mujer casi doscientos años. Sin embargo, Elena no es Katherine y aunque fue desconcertante, Damon no puede hacer otra cosa diferente a alegrarse cuando se da cuenta de lo que significa. No está destinado amarla toda la eternidad. Elena parece eclipsarla, porque Elena es todo lo que Katherine no es. Y cuando menos lo espera el amor vuelve a alcanzarlo de pronto. Y se enamora, de la forma en la que las personas enamoradas lo hacen, ciega y torpemente. Pero Elena no es Katherine. Se acabaron las mentiras, las manipulaciones y los planes retorcidos.

Y Damon está tan feliz que incluso descubrir que Katherine está viva, más soberbia, malvada y manipuladora que nunca, no puede importarle menos. Lo único que le importa en este momento es que Elena esté a salvo. Porque Katherine puede ser vengativa pero si hay una palabra que puede describirla fácilmente es soberbia. Porque con sus sonrisas tentadoras y sus palabras condescendientes ella no hacía otra cosa diferente a restregarle en la cara su superioridad. Y Elena es su máxima prioridad, porque él conoce lo suficiente a Katherine como para saber que para la vampiresa lo único importante es su bienestar. Sin importar lo que tenga que sacrificar ni a quien tenga que hundir en el proceso.

Porque Katherine es soberbia, con sus planes malvados y aires de grandeza. Pero él es lo aún más con sus planes para conquistar a Elena y su búsqueda inalcanzable de la felicidad.

_Hoy resuena tu nombre,_

_Como un libro vacío,_

_Como una promesa sin cumplir,_

_El matarte fue difícil._

_Por corto tiempo me iluminaste,_

_Ahora tus mentiras se ahogan en el líquido de tu recuerdo,_

_Mientras se apegan a mí._

* * *

><p><em>Cualquier review es bien apreciado :)<em>

_Un saludo y hasta la próxima._

_Enteramente suya, _

_AnotherCrazyUser_


End file.
